Marauder's Militia
''"We are the Militia. We will not fall. We will not fail."'' - Simon Treaurehawk Marauder's Militia was created by Simon Treasurehawk on August 15, 2010 '' '' *Members: 170+ *Flagship: Riptide Wrath *Headquarters: None *Guildmaster: Simon Treasurehawk *2nd In Command: Raymond Want to Join? *Code: ALAV2225 More *The Official Guild Site *Our Facebook page Allies #Skull's Bootcamp #Gen. Of Peace #Black Guard Co. #Militia of Fuego Enemies #Captain Leon #Lord Pearson Histrov #William Firehawk #Bloodhound Guild Management ﻿ ﻿ *Simon & Ray are the backbone of the guild, supporting & directing the guild. The Military ﻿ Badges & Medals *﻿Purple Heart ~ Served in a lost battle *Medal of Honor ~ Served in a won battle *Sailor's Service Award ~ Retire/transfer out of Armada *Soldier's Service Award ~ Retire/transfer out of Army *Scouts Sevice Award ~ Retire/Transfer out of Scouts *Honorable Service Award ~ Fought in Numerous Battles *French-Marauders Badge ~ Fought in 1 of 2 battles against the French Brigade *Director's Service Award ~ Served in Marauder's Militia as a director or co-director. Photos Main Article: The Maurader's Militia photo gallery Maurader's Militia 1.jpg|Maurader's Militia's First Firing Squad screenshot_2011-01-14_18-07-46.jpg|Christopher & Simon Maurader's Militia 2.jpg|The Firing Squad as of August 18, 2010 screenshot_2011-01-15_13-56-25.jpg|A newer version of the Militia's Firing Squad screenshot_2011-01-15_15-21-33.jpg|Another Guild Picture screenshot_2011-01-01_13-07-34.jpg|The Leaders screenshot_2010-08-23_16-08-26.jpg|Simon Pointing guns at French Brigade Scouts; The Riptide Warrior.jpg|The Head of the Scouts Fleet screenshot_2010-10-13_19-36-44.jpg|Another Battle between Firehawk & Treasurehawk screenshot_2010-09-13_17-52-29.jpg|A party at Darkhart Guild 2.jpg|General Treasurehawk & General Sunsteel Party 2.jpg|Simon and another member at Darkhart The Riptide Wrath.jpg|The Riptide Wrath, Head of the Armada screenshot_2011-02-04_18-29-57.jpg|Christopher, Simon, And Tom about to charge Screenshot 2011-02-04 18-32-24.jpg|Attacking Screenshot 2011-02-05 11-13-40.jpg|Mydro & Treasurehawk screenshot_2011-02-05_11-45-55.jpg|Attacking a Navy Soldier screenshot_2011-02-05_11-26-33.jpg|Raymond, Mydro, Treasurehawk screenshot_2011-02-05_12-07-53.jpg|Tom, Raymond, & Simon screenshot_2011-02-05_12-12-06.jpg|Another guild pic screenshot_2011-02-05_12-32-13.jpg|Simon and his new second in command, Raymond screenshot_2011-02-05_12-50-06.jpg|Raymond owning several veterans screenshot_2011-02-05_12-53-44.jpg|Defeating EITC Soldier screenshot_2011-02-05_13-06-18.jpg|Staff x 2 = Destruction screenshot_2011-02-05_12-57-29.jpg|Again, attacking an EITC Soldier screenshot_2011-02-07_17-58-25.jpg|William, Simon, Christopher, & Peter screenshot_2011-02-10_09-15-38.jpg screenshot_2011-02-09_16-29-42.jpg|Exploring screenshot_2011-02-10_09-06-10.jpg|Colonel Mydro Screenshot 2011-02-06 20-41-17.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-06 10-47-02.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-06 10-36-47.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-03 18-17-01.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-01 15-21-51.jpg Flag.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_21-07-14.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_21-08-12.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_21-36-33.jpg|Scores that Pearson declined screenshot_2011-02-26_22-05-31.jpg|More Rejected Scores screenshot_2011-02-26_22-25-28.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_19-42-50.jpg|Richard & Simon screenshot_2011-03-06_19-47-31.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_20-08-30.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_21-03-38.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_20-16-16.jpg Chris and me.jpg screenshot_2011-03-10_19-24-29.jpg screenshot_2011-03-10_19-24-51.jpg screenshot_2011-03-11_20-42-45.jpg|The Siren Voyager ~ Captained by Li Yellowrage screenshot_2011-03-11_21-36-25.jpg|Richard and Treasurehawk training in pvp screenshot_2011-03-12_21-06-05.jpg|Guards protecting Lady Yellowrage screenshot_2011-03-12_21-37-40.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_21-38-57.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_21-40-37.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_22-11-59.jpg screenshot_2011-03-12_21-45-46.jpg screenshot_2011-03-11_21-15-58.jpg screenshot_2011-04-07_18-17-50.jpg screenshot_2011-04-04_18-43-18.jpg screenshot_2011-03-27_17-40-00.jpg screenshot_2011-04-04_18-15-35.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-08 17-47-00.jpg screenshot_2011-03-27_17-31-32.jpg screenshot_2011-03-27_17-29-06.jpg screenshot_2011-02-26_20-26-14.jpg screenshot_2011-04-17_16-45-28.jpg screenshot_2011-04-17_20-37-08.jpg screenshot_2011-04-17_21-00-36.jpg screenshot_2011-04-18_12-55-45.jpg News 8/20/11 After a year of service to the caribbean, the Militia is being remade into a formiddable army. By November, Maurader's Militia will be given to Mydro. Raymond, Simon, Robert, and Chris will create the head of the Allied Militias. A waiting list will start 9-1. When the guild is created, you will recieve an invite code. 4/28/11 Marauder's Militia is leaving the war business. No more wars/battles. We'll be focusing on leveling others, becoming famous throughout the Caribbean, and stuff like that. We might come into battle every once and a while, but our enemies have moved on or continue to believe he has an army, or keeps losing his name. They're weak and pointless to fight. We will continue to have our militia, no longer an army, protect us. I now name Christopher Seamorgan as Director of Military Forces and Robert Cannonbreaker as 4th in command and a Co-Director. Raymond's Minion is also a Co-Director. 4/10/11 The Marines leave the guild & create Bacon Squad. 4/10/11 The Marines are merging with the Militia temporaly (Spelling?). Guild is growing rapidly. Marines who have joined: #Fail #Capt. Skull X #John Stormpaine #And probably some others 4/9/11 Today, is the is the "Saddest day in history". Thanks to the biggest humiliations to the world, Captain Leon & Pearson Wright, the Skulls Marines guild, was deleted. The militia have vowed to destroy Leon & his forces. The remants of Skulls Marines, are controlled by leon's noob pirate. Leon & Delta Empire are the ones to blame for this. Later, Sam apoligized to Simon and the Black Guard Co. joined in as well. 4/4/11 I'm redoing the page. 4/4/11 After the Order of Nautilus called in the Militia into battle, they discovered Simon's allies the Black Guard Co. attacked them. Militia is now enemies with the Black Guard. 4/4/11 NEW UNIFORMS COMING TO THE MILITIA. ANYONE CAN WHERE THEM. YOU CAN STILL WEAR ORIGINAL UNIFORMS. THESE ARE RECOMMENDED FOR LOWER RANKED MEMBERS. ' ' 2/26/11 During the El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana meeting, all Viceroyalty members left to a battle. Simon came to help and found Pearson Wright with several Co. Rangers. Everyone got aboard the Victory Voyager and left. At first they were losing so they got off the War Sloop and spread out into three ships. The Riptide Wrath, the Shadow Serpent, and the Wicked Executioner. They set sail again in a fleet formation and dominated! Eventually, the Wicked Executioner and Riptide Wrath formed back up on the Shadow Serpent and continued to dominate. Pearson's fleet eventually ported and invaded the Shadow Serpent telling Robert Mcroberts that Viceroyalty lost. Edward Treasurehawk and Treasurehawk earned a Purple Heart. 2/23/11 I'm completely redoing the page. 2/18/11 News is found that Pirate Armada has been destroyed during the reset. 2/13/11 One of the militia's first members has created a guild called the Pirate Armada which was quickly attacked by Leon and the Grand Co. The militia helped and the Riptide Wrath was the head ship. The final svs score was 57 - 480 (Note, the 57 was Leon, and all the other ships were 0, and the 480 is ONLY the Wrath's score. We dominated and Lieutenant General of the Armies Christopher Seamorgan recieved a Medal of Honor. 2/7/11 Simon & Chris made an alliance with a friend's guild to help them take down Cad Bane. The militia never helped in the war actually. 2/6/11 Simon has now created an alliance with Co. Black Guard to help Samuel rid the Caribbean of Leon after getting reports of Leon being spotted. Missions MISSION HISTORY: #Operation Red Cross Bravo - In Progress #Operation Ancient Enemy - In Progress #Operation Delta Destroyer - In Progress #Operation Anti-Co. - Canceled #Operation Red Cross - Success #Operation Righteous Assassin - Success #Operation Detonation - Canceled #Operation Reconstruction - Success #Operation Domination - Canceled #Operation Stalker Plan Bravo - Success #Operation Stalker Plan Alpha - Failiure #Operation Freefire - Success ﻿ ﻿ Category:Maurader's Militia Category:Guilds Category:CIG Members Category:POTCO